1. Field of the Invention
An ankle-foot orthosis to assist a person with foot infirmity in walking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous orthotic devices designed to assist infirmed individuals to ambulate shown in the prior art.
For example, De La Torre Orthotics and Prosthetics has developed a two-piece articulated ankle foot orthosis, floor reaction device to provide ground reaction forces to the knee which assist in stabilizing the knee during ambulation that can be seen at http://www.delatorreop.com
Several other examples are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,360 relates to a releasable controlled-motion ankle-foot orthosis comprising an elongated shell adapted for releasable attachment to the lower leg above the ankle joint, a foot support adapted for releasable attachment to the foot, and lateral and medial controlled-motion ankle joint assemblies attached to the shell and to the foot support in alignment with the axis of rotation through the ankle joint. Each cam member is rotatably mounted to the support plate for contact with a stop on the support plate to control angular motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,681 shows a foot exerciser comprising a cradle for engaging the lower leg between the ankle and the knee and a pedal for engaging the foot. The pedal is swingably connected to the cradle with a tension arrangement to provide for swinging resistance. The device includes a stop (80) shown in FIG. 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,378 discloses an orthopedic brace for supporting the leg of a person. Comprising calf member connected to a thigh member by a knee joint and to a foot member by an ankle joint. Linkage located between the calf member and ankle joint is adjustable during installation on the leg of a person to match the distance between the knee joint and ankle joint with the distance between the knee and ankle of the person. A number of stops are depicted in FIGS. 8 through 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,090 shows a device for treating Plantar Fasciitis by placing a splint on the dorsal aspect of a wearer's foot, ankle, and fore leg and holding the wearer's foot, toes and ankle in the dorsi flexed position. Reinforcing ribs (28) are depicted in FIG. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,913 relates to a single-piece fibre-reinforced plastics shin component for a lower limb prosthesis for an above-knee amputee comprising an energy storing blade and a shin cradle in the form of a channel section including a pair of pivot supports formed as flanges extending away from one of the major surfaces of the blade. Each flange has a pair of holes defining transverse pivot axes, one of which is a knee axis and the other of which is a pivot axis for mounting the distal end of a knee movement control unit. These holes together define a longitudinal axis which is generally parallel to and to the anterior of the blade. The blade merges smoothly into the channel section and, over a distal end portion, is straight and of constant cross-section to allow the blade to be cut to length to suit the amputee.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,081 teaches a therapeutic ankle and foot orthosis or brace comprising a lower shell and an upper lateral shell movably coupled together by a pivot so that the shells accommodate the contour, size and shape of the user's foot and ankle. Cushions are included on the shells to provide comfort and straps with hook and pile fasteners are employed to detachably retain the combined shells on the ankle and foot of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. D550,370 shows an articulating ankle brace shell, shown and described.
The following patent documents are additional examples of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 1,205,206; U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,872; U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,412; U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,768; U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,760; U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,509; U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,324; U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,568; U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,741; U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,725; U.S. Pat. No. 7,468,004; US 2006/0270958; US 2008/0319361; US 2012/0330206; U.S. Pat. No. D 499,185 and U.S. Pat. No. D 543,281
While some of the prior art may contain some similarities relating to the present invention, none of them teach, suggest or include all of the advantages and unique features of the invention disclosed hereafter.